Serial Elements
by criminally-intent-marysue
Summary: In which Goren and Eames team up with a Detective from the NYPD's liaison Fire Investigation Unit to track down a serial killer and Bobby finds that he likes the FIU Detective a little more than he should.
1. Chapter 1

**Serial Elements **

Ok, so this is my first ever posting of a Criminal Intent fic. It is Goren/OC but features the other members of the MCU.  
Not really any solid spoilers, and is quite AU, but I hope I have gotten at least the characters somewhat cannon.  
Here you meet my OC Detective Bryce Kelly. She is a member of the NYPD laison Fire Investigation Unit. I'm not sure if any squad like that exists in the NYPD, but I have heard of it in other places. I do hope she is not extremely Mary-Sueish, but i assume she come to it at some point.  
And please excuse all errors, I do not have a BETA at the moment.  
Before we get to the story...  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters or anything pertaining to Law and Order Criminal Intent, that all is Dick Wolfs brain child, and the NBC and USA networks. I'm just using them for my own enjoyment, please don't sue. Bryce Kelly is all mine though.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Dead at the computer, I could understand" Eames said once she saw the body, "But death by computer? Crime of the times, or artful criminal." 

"First burn pattern is at the knee," The large detective had folded himself under the desk to get a look under the desk and at the possible murder weapon.  
"Small and barely noticeable. The second, on her toe, obviously the completion of the current." Standing up to his full height, Goren motioned the next part to his partner. "There's a wire, right above attached to the desk and isn't insulated. Turns the computer on, while sitting, the wire touches the knee and…" Goren bent over the body suddenly, and had his nose practically in the victims hair, sniffing.

"Smells like…smells smoky."

"Obviously, she was electrocuted."

"No no, it…it doesn't smell like that; smells like she'd been around smoke or from being close to an open fire."

Goren looked around, trying to find something that would create that kind of smell, but saw nothing, so called to one of the one scene investigators.

"Officer, were there any house fires around the neighborhood last night?"

"Yes, there was. About four blocks away, not a house though, it was a wear house."

Goren and Eames looked at each other with the same though that Eames finally voiced.

"We better get over there then, while we wait for the ME's report."

There was a fire investigation crew already there when the partners arrived. Flashing their badges, Goren and Eames got into the scene and he started running through the timeline from what was evident.

"Someone broke in here. So obviously it wasn't an accident. And here, you can see a trail of accelerant." Goren was bent over following along the line, looking for anything in particular, when a pair of boots stopped him, making his stand up, and come face to face with a woman, much like his partner, small and fiery looking, except she had long straight black hair tired back and piercing blue eyes that were glaring up at him.

"Detective Bryce Kelly. I'm the senior officer here. May I ask what you are doing disturbing my scene?"

"I ah...I'm…we're sorry." The large man stuttered, from surprise mostly, and at how the woman seemed to draw his complete attention. "I'm detective Goren, and this is detective Eames. From…from Major Case."

"Really? And what interest does a burnt out warehouse hold for you?" She asked dripping with annoyance. Both Goren and Eames didn't understand the almost hostile greeting, but she obviously wasn't about to let them tramp around her scene with out them tell her.

"There was a murder a few blocks away. The woman was electrocuted at her computer, but she smelt smoky, like she'd been around a large fire."

"That makes sense." Kelly said going thoughtful and silentd, exactly like Bobby did when he found a new piece of the puzzle Eames noted, and a complete change from the way they were greeted.

"What makes sense?"

"Come on I'll show you." The detective was kinder now, almost excited. Bobby noted that in his mind. Why a detective would need to hide like that from others, to prove herself maybe? Or gain obedience? Very interesting. Bryce motioned for them to follow, and Goren walked beside her.

"I was going to be calling your Captain after we finished up. We found this on our first walk through. CSU is already on their way."

They were in one of the back rooms, obviously where the fire had started, and there on the floor, was an imprint of a body. Mostly ashes now, but you could see where the fat had burned into the concrete. Next to it in the dusting of debris was the imprint of high heeled shoes.

"Looks like our vic had a nice, big bbq." Eames said covering her nose with the back of her hand from the smell of burnt flesh. Both Goren and Kelly looked at her with raised eyebrows; the smell didn't bother either. Goren bent down and started looking over the remains.

"The fire must have been burning at least 1600 F to make ashes like this"

"Bone fragments actually, bodies don't burn into ashes." The woman said bending down next to Goren and pointing to the remains "See you can see some of the femur and pelvic bone here. We've actually targeted the fire at around 1850 F from looking at some of the other damage." Bobby began inspecting the bones, getting lost in his little world, while Kelly, though wanting to poke around with him, stood to join Eames who was standing back and letting her partner work and began to question the other detective.

"1850 F that is hot. How long would it have had to burn to do that? And how long did it take to put it out?"

"The fire was fast and practically put out its self. I estimated it at about 2 hours. There wasn't anything to fuel it except what was used to start it, and air couldn't get in, so it didn't last long."

"Any idea who that was?" Eames pointed to the body.

"No. The building is owned by a contractor, a Mick Ramon. We haven't been able to get a hold of him though. I can tell you for sure though, that isn't him."

Goren stood up at the comment, leaning his head down to draw her attention away from Eames and back to him.

"How do you know that?"

Kelly smirked at his little move. He really didn't need to do anything to get her attention, the man was definitely something very interesting to her. It was rare, and frankly she had thought it impossible to find another person who were as fascinated by things like she was.

"The pelvic bone."

She bent down, this time both of the detectives following, and she pointed to the two small pieces left of the pelvic.

"See the shape, the inlet, if the rest of it were around, would have been circular."

"It was a woman." Goren stated, and Bryce just nodded catching his eyes as they turned to each other at the same time. It gave him a moment to note that she had a very pretty face, and the eyes that had been like steel at first were now bright and interested; intelligent. Not anything he'd really meant to be thinking of, but there it was.

Just then one of the FIU called her outside for a second, and Kelly excused herself, and told them the scene was theirs.

"The CSU guys are here. If you do have anymore questions, I'll be working with them."

Goren and Eames said their thanks to her watched her leave.

"Interesting woman." Eames finally said, turning back to the scene and her partner, who had an odd distant expression on his face.

"Goren? You ok?"

He blinked and tore his eyes away from the doorway, back to his questioning partner.

"Fine Eames, I'm fine." And he was, but Bobby did realize something; he was smitten with the small detective.

The partners spent an hour at the scene, replying it over a few times, and exploring the area a bit. They didn't see Detective Kelly again until they were about to leave. Goren and Eames were standing just outside the door that had been broken into. He was looking around the spot trying to put himself into the killers head, thinking out the 'why heres', and the 'why nows', when she popped up.

"Detectives." A voice called to them from above, and both startled looked up to see Kelly's head peering out from a second story window. "You may want to take a look at this."

When they got up to where she had called them from, a group of CSU's were combing the place, except for the little area she'd cornered off.

"I think you have a would-be serial killer on your hands."

There were several spots of dried semen mixed with blood on the ground which was disturbing in it self, but there was also a circle; a simple and perfect circle made with the mixture. There was a wedding band beside it too.

"Could it be the owner's wife down there?" Eames asked her partner who had already picked up the ring, and was simultaneously inspected the circle.

"No."

"The circle?"

"That could be a lot of thi…"

"Fire." Bryce said rather quietly interrupting him, from where she was still standing beside the window, but both heard her. "She was killed with fire, and that is the Druid symbol of fire."

"And it is one of the two masculine symbols. Wants to impose his primal power over her?"

"It's the first elemental symbol as well detective. The beginning of a series of murder?"

Goren was examining her now, a little smile playing on his lips. Eames noticed and cleared her throat to grab his attention, not before Bryce noticed it too. She turned to look out the window as he was distracted, trying to get the blush to go away and listen as his partner started in on her thoughts

"There's four elements right? So does this mean we are looking at three more murders? Two more and a suicide?"

"It looks like he may have something to prove."

"Suicide then."  
"The next is going to be air, another masculine sign, and so I'd guess another woman." Bryce said turning back to them and making her way to the door; she didn't want to keep blushing in front of them. That's all she need was the large detective thinking she was some pathetic prudish woman, when she was just excited in finding someone that shared her enthusiasm, and happened to be quite dashing. "I ah…I have a report to write so I'll wish you good luck detectives." Not waiting for replies, Bryce steadily walked out of the room and straight to her car to drive back to the precinct. There were only 3 liason detectives here at the 7th. The rest were actual fire fighters, scattered at fire houses around the city, but the three of them were NYPD detectives and always on loan to the FDs. It meant working alone most of the time; something Bryce loved to do. But isolated as she was, she'd heard about Detective Goren, but had heard he was some sort of wack job, and violent. Sure he was a bit odd, but then so was she, and violent? Bryce was certain; she held more violence in one arm than he had in his entire body. No, he was nothing as the rumors, but he was much more enthralling. She'd stopped the car at a stop light and smacked herself in the head, he wasn't just enthralling, he was memorizing and amazing and she liked him. A nervous laugh escaped her, if anyone found out what would the rumors say about her? The odd little detective who liked the big crazy detective.

It wasn't until the drive back to 1PP that Eames said anything about the fire investigator, but she knew she had too; Bobby certainly wasn't going to talk about it. The man was alone too often, and though he had a bit of a reputation with the secretaries around 1PP, they never lasted long and Alex had a feeling that none had ever seen the real Bobby, or even his apartment. This woman was a little strange herself, but seemed strong and maybe she'd be able to understand him. That was enough to make her break her rule of interfering into his private life.

"Detective Kelly was really something."

"Yes." Goren was way off somewhere staring out the window, but not seeing anything, he'd barely even heard his partner.

"Sounded a bit like you as she was talking about the body." All the gory stuff was Goren's thing, and definitely something, at the very least, that must have caught his attention. That got a smile out of him and a look toward her. Alex was transparent now, at least she was to him, and Goren knew what she was trying to get at. He hadn't missed the blushes, or the intense looks, just as he was sure the small detective hadn't missed his. But he feigned the fool, that always annoyed his partner, and this wasn't really any of her business.

"It was respectable, and understandable. She's probably seen one too many burnt bodies to bother her. Some people when they become indifferent really just turn their disgust into curiosity."  
Alex grumbled something under her breath with a huff and knew she'd been made.

"Respectable? Understandable? Bobby she was mesmerized by you."  
"Didn't notice."

"Bullshit you didn't, your eyes barely left her."

He was laughing now, which just made Alex growl at him.

"Well, she's a giant leap up from Nicole and Nelda."  
That sobered him up, both women held something over him. It was something unhealthy too. His first meeting with Nicole she was a match for him; beautiful, intelligent, and sharp, but there was an air of dangerousness around her; that was his mistake to ignore at first. He knew what she was now. Nelda was something else all together. She understood about his mother and was compassionate and helpful. Something that was precious at the time when he was alone trying to look after his mom. This woman however, Bryce Kelly, seemed to have the best of both women, and something distinctly her own; he was rather besotted. But the important words here were 'seemed to have'. They'd been with the woman for not even an hour, he knew nothing about her.

"Alright Eames, she was interesting."

"Just interesting?" She was grinning like a cat that had just gotten a mouse.

"Attractive?" Goren supplied seeing if it was the right answer for her. It definitely was by the way she laughed knowingly. They arrived at 1PP and in the elevator ran into Logan back from a rather brutal surveillance night and looked like crap, but was no worse for wear. As the conversation died down, Eames decided it was a good time to bring detective Kelly back into the conversation. Logan would hound Goren just as much as she would, maybe it would actually persuade him to talk to her.

"So Bobby, you going to call her?"

Logan's ears perked up at that, giving the larger man a slap on the back and he grumbled misserably.

"Fraternizing with witnesses again Goren? Or was is a suspect? No wait! It wasn't the woman at the security gate was it? What's her name…Carol?"

Sending a venomous glare in his partner's direction Bobby didn't answer and walked out the elevator doors as soon as they opened leaving them both snickering behind him as the walked out at a slower pace.

"So who was it Eames?"

"One of the FDs liaison detectives."

Logan laughed "Can't even go for just a regular detective, has to be a liaison."

"That is Goren. Nothing is normal with him."

Logan still laughing and about to say something else when he suddenly stopped, and touched Eames arm, halting her.

"It wasn't the little one was it? Black hair, blue eyes?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, I ….I ah _met_ her on one of my first cases with MC and I took her out for a couple of drinks; little feisty thing isn't she?"

"Little?" Alex said narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms making Logan swallowed hard; Eames was one person he didn't like pissing off.

"Not in a bad way, I mean she's your height, and compared with him well…"He was just digging his grave now; must change the subject. "So they were all over each other?"

Eames rolled her eyes, ignoring the rest of the conversation, "Just about. She's just like him, poking through bone fragments and blood together."

Logan laughed again, "Definitely a match made in heaven…or a lab."  
"Yeah. I'm really trying to make him go for it though, so don't make too much fun of him about it."

"I won't. She's a smart one. I wasn't lying, they're definitely a match."

The two detectives continued on their way and when they reached Eames's desk, Goren was already sulking at his own, half way to getting lost in a psychology book of religious exploitative killers, doing his best to ignore the two.

"Goren, we're just teasing."

"I know Eames."

"You should listen to your partner, call her, or better go see her. She's a little dynamite."

Eames smacked his arm for using the word little again, and Goren glared at them.

"Logan, butt out."

That was his cue, and Logan left for his desk, he had to have the last word though, so as soon as he sat down and stretched out.

"I'm just saying Goren, think of all the interesting things you could talk about: serial killers, ancient practices of some peoples or another, Hell, you could even do science experiments together."

Goren got up ignoring him, and went for some coffee. Eames was holding back her laughter this time. She couldn't understand why her partner was so upset about this, so she followed wanting to get some coffee of her own.

"Why are you so uptight about it Bobby?"

"I don't know." He said softly pouring a coffee for her as well handing it to her, with thanks, they took a few sips of their coffee together in silence before moving back to their desks. Alex knew the 'I don't know' wasn't going to sit well with him and he'd explain soon enough.  
That 'soon' turned out to be about three hours later as they were both taking a break from working the case at their desks.

"I… I'm not sure about my…my… judgment anymore." Goren had blurted out while he was stretched out in he chair staring at the ceiling.  
"What?"

He sat up, resting over his desk.

"The detective. I'm not sure about my judgment anymore.  
Eames looked at him thoughtfully with her head cocked to the side; she knew what he was talking about without him actually needing to say it, and this time she had something over him. She knew Logan knew her, and even from their brief meeting, Eames liked the woman already too. Goren diverted his eyes from her and stared at one of the pages on his desk.

"She's not Nicole or Nelda, Bobby. I can tell you that for sure."

"Can you?"

"Yes."

Goren looked back up at her through hooded eyes. He trusted Eames above all else, what she said goes in his mind. He did have propriety, so after the case, then he'll call.

It was two days later that Kelly grudgingly and nervously made her way up to the 11th floor of 1PP. She had to get the detectives signatures on her report, and yes she could have—should have—faxed it, but it was the idea of getting to see Goren again that she couldn't pass up. He'd been all she could really think about. The guys in the precinct leaned into her about him after the CSU guys were talking about him, how he was on the scene, and what ever odd things he'd done, or didn't do. Now it was all so different now that she'd met him, it was easier to understand now. Bryce had weird things said about her amongst the precinct, she'd be the first to admit she was odd, but they generally like her; she did do a good job of hiding herself most of the time, so none really noticed. That was something she immediately respected about Goren; he didn't seem to care.

Stepping out of the elevator, and taking her first look into the bull pen Bryce was surprised to see how different Major Case looked compared to her own precinct and most that she'd been in. It was bright, and sort of organized, but just like every squad, busy and noisy. Before she even began to look around for the oddly paired team, someone called her name from behind, and she whipped around at ready to be defensive, but changed quickly to ironic surprise, and a big smile. Bryce had forgotten all about him being on Major Case.

"Mike! They haven't gotten rid of you yet?"  
"Not yet kid, but it's only been a couple of years."  
Logan had just come from down the hall when he saw the small framed woman from behind, and he knew exactly who it was, when he'd said her name for a second he though he was going to be decked in the jaw; he's glad it didn't end out like that, he was rather fond of her. The quick hug after their initial greeting surprised him though. They really had only gone for drink a few times.  
"Still on the spark squad?"

"Yeah, hidden away at the 7th."

"It's better than Staten Island."

Both detectives shivered, one at the memory of it and the other at the just the thought of working on the island.

"I know what you're here for." He grinned.

"What?" she growled, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"I should have said who."  
Bryce didn't know how the hell he found of about her and Goren, but she quickly recovered smacking his arm.

"You're as bad as a woman Mike; you get sucked right into the gossip."

He just raised a brow at her bad cover up, and led them into the bullpen.

"You can stay here, this is Goren's desk. I'll go get him for you…actually." Logan stopped and saw Goren had just come out of the conference room.  
"I don't think I'll have too, here he comes. It was good to see you." Just to get under Goren's skin, a great pass time of his, he gave her a hug, a bit closer than it really should have been, letting a hand rest on the small her back. She wasn't going to have any of that though, so narrowing her eyes, Bryce grabbed the offending hand.

Goren stalled as soon as he saw Logan hugging the woman he recognized immediately. What was going on here, he knew she'd been interested in him, but she'd already moved on…and to Logan? Goren kept watching but started walking with a maddened frown on his lips until he watched the rest unfold. The woman grabbed the detectives hand from her lower back and wrenched it off her rather violently with a growl.

"You do that again Logan and I'll cut that hand off."

Goren heard, and held back a laugh; that was more like it he thought, and chuckled at the almost scared expression on Logan's face. Bryce was definitely something else; then she looked at him. They both blushed at the same time, making Mike grin even wider.

"See you around Bryce." He said before walking to his desk, but he knew she barely heard him; he didn't mind. It was good to see that Goren might take his mind off things for a while.  
"Good to see you…you again Detective Kelly." Goren tried rather professionally, holding out his hand, which she took; her strong grip didn't surprise him at all.

"You too."

They were stuck staring at each other again, until Bryce looked away, and down at his desk, getting her first look at the books piled there.

"Without Conscience. Hare's a good writer, bit of a show boat though."

"Maybe, but it's a good reference. This one's good too." Goren reached over and handed her a book by Maahs, and she looked at it and read the cover.

"This one's older than Hare's, but it's the same stuff. I guess there aren't any new ideas anymore…"

"…only new observations." Goren offered, finishing her statement, then laughed and gestured with his hands at her. "You don't actually believe that."

"No, I don't."  
"So what is it that I can do for you Detective?"

Bryce dropped the book back onto his desk, setting herself back into the professional detective mode.

"Right. I needed you and detective Eames to sign off on my report since it got kicked to you."  
Goren's own exuberance fell as well, but not too much; she could have just faxed the report over.  
"Sure, come on we can sit in here."  
The blinds to the case room were all drawn, so it wasn't until Goren led Bryce into his little world of crime scene photos and notes, that she could see everything.

Bryce had to stop at the sudden overload of information. It was the entire case laid out in front of her in one giant timeline. There were close ups of the symbols, obviously there had been another body, and there it was just as she said. Walking up to get a better look, she hit it with a finger.

"Air: the 2nd masculine sign of the Druid religions."  
"You were right."

"Apparently, but I was hoping other wise." She said softly; humbly. No one wants to be right about there being a serial killer out there, especially when you didn't know what his plan was yet. "When did this one happen?"

"Last night."  
"Last night…last nig…it was a first-quarter moon last night."  
Goren nodded, "I figured that just before you got here."  
They went over the case thoroughly, a few little things here about the symbols and the killers process, but nothing outstanding. Finally there wasn't anything else, and Goren started reading over her report. Bryce was still looking over the photos, when she noticed what he was doing. It was always a bit nerve wracking for her, watching someone read her reports, but the way he went over things, it was even worse. So she took a seat across from him to wait; thankfully he read fast.

Goren didn't say anything when he'd finished reading it, but just signed and closed the folder up. "Eames should be back soon, so she can sign it." Bryce nodded, and relaxed a bit, until he sat forward, resting his arms on the table, looking at her with a twitching smile he was trying to hide. "You could have faxed it over."

Bryce blushed brightly as she stared down at the table, who knew he had it in him to be blunt. "I know, but well…I…"

"I'm glad you didn't."  
She looked up at him through her lashes, a small shy smile at her lips. "Me too."

"After this case is finished…Can I...take you to dinner?"

After the case; that could be a few days or a few weeks, so what did that mean? It might be a while until they even saw each other again, her part in this case was completely over with now, but it will be worth the wait. Goren was worth the wait. So was the smile she got when she answered him.

"Yes."

As if on cue, Eames walked in mere seconds later, with a few new files to throw on the desk.  
"Forensic reports from the new scene. The marks in the symbols have been confirmed as similar and the DNA is definitely the same." She sat down in a little huff, not without seeing the suspect looks on both of their faces. Goren looked at her, knowing what she was thinking, so suddenly went on about the rings at both scenes, while Bryce stared at him listening intently. Eames sat back with a contented grin and relaxed a bit; match made in a lab or more like a library, indeed.

As they were leaving, Bryce saw that Logan was still at his desk, and excused herself from the pair to say goodbye. Just from the look of her smile, he knew something good happened between her and Goren.

"I thought you were never going to leave, the way you two were all cozy in there."  
"And here I was going to be nice to you and let you down easy. See, I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm just a bit out of your league." Logan looked mockingly abashed, but despite their teasing, they said their fond goodbyes easily. If things kept going like this, they'd definitely be seeing more of each other. Goren and Eames were observing them both, wondering if a few drinks were really all that happened between the two. What Eames missed though, Bobby saw and frowned at it; she acted like Logan, when she was talking to him. Actually she acted like Eames while talking to her too and the same with him. It was strange, and left him wondering who the real Bryce was, and whether he was going to find out.

* * *

[A/N  
Ok, well that is about half the story. Frankly I don't have much else to do but just go on and on with this one because it makes me happy. If you read this far I applaud you, and give you my many many thanks. If you want me to put the rest up, please review and let me know. If you want to say it was crap and what not also please review. I want to know if anyone actually likes reading these stories.  
Thank You.  
C.R.  
And for continuity sake, here is my OC's Bio just incase you were interested.

**_Detective Bryce Kelly_**_  
**DOB:** August 23 1968 [current age:38  
**POB**: West 88th West End Ave. [Upper West Side, Manhattan, New York City, NY USA  
**Hair:** Black **Eyes**: Blue **Height:** 5'3" **Weight**: 140  
**Grade School** 1972-1985 **High School** class of 1985-1989  
**Existential Years**: 1989-1992 **University:**1992-1996  
**Police Academy** Class of 1996-1998 **Patrol Officer 25th precinct**: 1998-2002  
**Promoted to Detective 32nd precinct:** 2002-2004  
**Fire Investigation Liaison 7th precinct:** 2004-present  
**Residence: **Remsen St. and Hicks St. Brooklyn Heights, Brooklyn, New York City, NY, USA  
**Badge Number**: 7972_


	2. Chapter 2

So this is Chapter 2 of **Serial Elements** A Criminal Intent fic. It is Goren/OC but features the other members of the MCU.Not really any solid spoilers, and is quite AU, but I hope I have gotten at least the characters somewhat cannon.

In this chapter, we move a bit away from Bryce and Goren's story and find out a bit about how Logan and Bryce met, and there's a break in the case. Again I hope it is not completely mary-sueish.

And please excuse all errors, I do not have a BETA at the moment.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters or anything pertaining to Law and Order Criminal Intent, that all is Dick Wolfs brain child, and the NBC and USA networks. I'm just using them for my own enjoyment, please don't sue. Bryce Kelly is all mine though.

ENJOY! And please remember to** REVIEW**

* * *

With the next body, there was a new revelation in the case. As expected the third elemental symbol, water, showed up and this time with a male victim. The victim that happened to be the fiancée of the woman murdered with her computer. It had been his ring next to the first symbol, and the woman in the warehouse had been his lover; apparently so had the second victim. But that was where their new information ended. So it was a few days later that found Goren holed up in the case room, running through it again and again, but nothing. The symbolism was there: Fire a masculine element so he kills a female, Air another male another woman. Then the signs switch, Water feminine, a man dead. Earth was left, the last and most passive signs and another feminine, so it was going to be a man. Eames came in at some point, and he just started talking with grand gestures; 

"At the first scene, there was semen and blood mixed together, same at the second as well. The placement of both symbols tells that the killer was in a position to either watch or at least hear the victims dying. He's a voyeur, he likes to watch, but not touch. He isn't comfortable with himself, or else he'd watch them so that they could see him. He probably doesn't like the idea of sex, but can't help himself as he watches them suffer, in pain and completely helpless. But he went after a couple…well three couples technically one man three women. Infidelity, that is what he is try to get rid of. These aren't completely random victims; they aren't different couples, but one specific web…"  
"…it's personal"  
Goren spun away from Eames to find Bryce standing in the door way; tired and a mess, but no worse for wear.  
"I had to go back to the first scene, a few loose ends to tie up and such…" She had trailed off. There wasn't anything to tie up, but she'd had a feeling there was still something there they hadn't seen; it had taken her two days, and it was there. Throwing it onto the table, Bryce collapsed into one a chair. "I found this, nailed to the wall next to where the body had been. The fire had turned it black."  
"A ring?" Eames questioned, picking it up and examining it, then tossing it to Goren.

"A man's ring." Bryce said "I suspect one that belongs to your killer, or should I say next victim?" She watched intently as Bobby rolled it around in his hand, looking at it from every angle, looking for something, anything. Slinking around the burned out room was definitely worth it to be allowed to watch him like this, it was detective work in pure form; it was beautiful.  
Bobby felt her eyes, but through his inspection he kept it in the background of his mind; he had only the hope of seeing her next week at the rate the case was going, but this…

"I've seen this." Goren finally said, and attacked his portfolio. Photos and notes went flying around the table until he finally came up with it, slamming it on the table.  
"The second female victim and her husband." Bryce and Alex leaned over the table to get a better look, and there on his left ring finger, shining much brighter than it ever will again, was his wedding band; the one Goren now held in his hand.

"I'll call Carver for a warrant." Eames said before rushing out the door, while Bobby started shoving his portfolio back together. All her energy that was sustaining her was finally gone now that she had no objective, sleep was finally catching up to Bryce as she sat there half watching Bobby, and half fighting to keep her eyes open.

As soon as he was finished and ready to rush out, Bobby paused to taken her in, and watch the fight she was losing. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he motioned for her to get up which she did rather reluctantly and weakly glared up at him while he led her out.  
"I can…What made you go back there?"

"hmmm…I...I just thought there was something missing." Bryce said with a yawn that made her blush. "You better go get him your partners waiting." Bobby nodded and started to walk toward Eames, but stopped to turn back.  
"Will you be ok driving?"  
"No driving, I took a cab here. I'll just grab the subway."

Goren blinked at her. Subway? He wasn't about to let her go home on a subway at night by herself and tired. He looked at Eames, who was still waiting and getting a bit impatient. Just as he was thinking of an alternative, one walked right into his line of sight.

"Logan." Mike had just walked out of the captain's office reading some file when the larger detectives voice snapped him out of it.  
"Logan, could you drive Detective Kelly home?"  
Mike saw the woman beside him, and the state of her. He'd of course do it, but that Goren was asking and not Bryce…  
"No, it's ok, Bobby, I can get home by myself, really its n…"  
Goren opened his mouth to talk some sense in to her, but just by the gleam in her eyes, he wasn't going to get anywhere, so he turned back to Logan.

"She hasn't slept in a while and wants to take the subway. Eames and I need to go, Bryce broke the case."

"Yeah, I'll take care of her."  
Bryce was staring daggers at the both of them now, but to no effects since it was interuppted by another yawn.  
Bobby thanked Logan in a rush, and then looked down at Bryce with a smile. "Call you tomorrow?"  
Bryce just smiled and nodded saying good bye and giving him a playful push toward Eames and his future arrest leaving Logan and her together in the middle of the squad watching them leave.  
"Broke the case?" Logan said putting his arm around her, "And yourself too, when was the last time you slept?" Bryce shrugged and leaned on him a bit more. Logan snorted and shook his head, guiding her toward the elevator. "Let's get you out of here then. I'll get you some food on the way too."  
"Thanks"  
Of course she was asleep before they were half way to her apartment. But true to his word, Mike did stop at a deli, one that they had actually gone to on one of their 'dates' if one could have called it that. They met during a case, he had needed an expert, and she was the one who had been sent to him, it wasn't nothing extraordinary, but special enough that doing something simple like this, driving her home, even under the urging of his less than amicable colleague, wasn't something he'd ever have turned down.

* * *

_**Flashback two years earlier**  
_It had only been a day since he'd gotten the case, but Logan had had enough already; he was stuck. A man had managed to rob a bank by himself, and start a fire from across the room to use as a distraction. For the life of him though, it should have been impossible. He'd called Deakins to give him an update, and the captain had told him, he'd send someone who might be able to help. It wasn't more than twenty minutes after he had hung up before a small woman, with steely eyes showed up on the scene, and walked purposely toward him.  
"Logan, I'm Detective Kelly. Deakins sent me over, said you had a puzzle." 

Mike looked down at her, with a raised brow at her direct introduction, and the fact that she knew exactly who he was amongst the crowd of people around.

"It's not a puzzle if it's impossible. But knock yourself out." He said leading her to the mystery.  
"Nothing's impossible detective." She replied while taking the first overview of the scene.  
"Really?"

"No not really. Sounded like a good thing to say though." She snorted and grinned cheekily at him, and he lifted a brow in response. Bryce bent down, looking at the origin of the fire. Feeling some of the soot and the floor and smelt it. It only took Logan a second to get over the weird factor of the detective as she worked, and into the attractiveness factor. Petite, and an obviously deserving fragility about her, the view he had from where he was standing right now wasn't anything to frown on either. But he filed that away, keeping his mind on the case, and her interesting introduction

"How did you know who I was?" He asked. But distractedly, Bryce was a bit confused by the question as she continued poking around the scene.

"What do you mean detective?"  
"With all the other people around here, how did you know who I was as soon as you walked in here, did Deakins tell you?"

"No, he didn't describe you, just said I'd know you when I saw."  
"What is that supposed to…" He was about to get indignant about it when she interrupted him pointing out the igniter.  
"Look. Told you it wasn't impossible. Accelerant stays here on the floor, a liquid possibly, but I'd bet on a gel of some kind, liquid would move too easy. All he'd need would be a small trail of metal wire, trailing from it to an electric device of some kind like a phone, and once used would spark it. Instant fire." She straightened herself up. "Instant distraction."

Mike looked from her, to the scorched ground than back up to her.  
"That simple?"

"'fraid so. Really wouldn't have taken a rocket scientist to figure it out."  
Mike furrowed his brow now in anger at her implication that he was stupid for not knowing, but she grinned mischievously at him, and it stopped him from going off on her.  
"…if they'd seen it before. This type of device isn't special, but obscure. Helps that I've seen it used before; recently too. House fire on the Lower East Side a few weeks back. That might give you a lead."  
Feeling a bit off balance by the other detective, Logan pushed on while trying to figure out what exactly was going on.  
"Great. Well…I guess I'll have to come by your precinct then, get a look at that file."  
"We could go now if you're done here?"  
"Fine, but you have to answer my question, how'd you know who I was?"

"Deakins was my lieutenant when I was on patrol at the 25th, he just told me you'd look like you'd be fun to tease."  
Bryce smile brightly as they started to walk out to his car and Mike could help but get caught up in it as he shook his head at her reasoning.  
"Deakins must really hate me then."  
"Now see here, I don't waste my searing wit on just anyone." She scoffed in mock insult, but hoping he caught her little innuendo; she wasn't disappointed.

"Not just anyone?"

She turned and leaned against his car, crossing her arms looking him up and down; tallish, leather coat, intense eyes and his own subtle sense of humor; yup someone she could go for.

"Nope, definitely not 'just anyone'."  
"Good to know." He was ready to play now so he had stepped up close to her, but instead of doing anything else, Mike just turned and walked to the driver's side leaving Bryce looking dejected as she opened the door and got into the car without a word staring straight ahead figuring out what just happened. After a minute she realized he wasn't starting the car and she turned to question him but he was already looking at her.  
"You'll let me buy you a drink tonight then?"  
"…ah…" Now she was unbalanced, but at least the question was an easy one and it brought back her smile. "…yes."  
"Great, let's get this over with then."  
_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Arriving at her apartment, Logan shut off the car, and turned toward her. Curled up in the seat, using her hands as a pillow against the window, she looked impossibly small, so unlike the strong unflappable woman he knew she was and he loathed to wake her up. With a sigh, he got out and opened her door, giving her a small shake.

"Bryce, your home, come on."

She swatted at his hand, but opened her eyes blurrily glaring at him, yawning. She did however move and get unsteadily to her feet only to lean against the car as he closed the door behind her.

"Thanks Mike." She smile "Finally learnt how to drive I see. There would have been no way I'd have been able to sleep through the rollercoaster way you use to drive."

"If you would believe my partners, I still drive like that."

"I guess I'm really that tired." She blushed.

"Let's get you up to your place and here," He held up the sandwich bag. "I got you some food."

"Ruben? No pickles?"  
He nodded.  
"Oh you are a dangerous one Mike. Trying to lure me back to you with food?"  
"And risk Goren's wrath, I don't think so."  
What ever smile had been on her face disappeared at the thought of Bobby. Would her teasing with Logan bother him? I mean they had had fun, a few kisses here and there, but he was more like a big brother if anything and though they had fun, it never went any further. She couldn't, and wouldn't do anything that might endanger her future with Bobby and they hadn't even gone out yet.

"You really like him."  
Bryce looked away and down the street avoiding him; Mike took the hint.  
"Let's get you upstairs."  
She let him move her, lead her, up the stairs to her door and waited for her to open it.

"Thanks Mike, for the ride and the sandwich."

* * *

[A/N  
Thank you for reading! I really hope this story is as enjoyable to read as it is to write. I'm not really sure about putting the rest up so **please review** and let me know what you think. If you want to say it was crap and what not also please review. I want to know if anyone actually likes reading these stories. And if anyone has and constructive criticism, all the better!  
Thank You.  
C.R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Readers!  
This is a bit overdue, and sadly only an interlude before _the_ date.  
I hope it holds some entertainment value and even more so a little literary value.

So this is Chapter 3 of **Serial Elements** A Criminal Intent fic. It is Goren/OC but features the other members of the MCs.Not really any solid spoilers, and is quite AU, but I hope I have gotten at least the characters somewhat cannon.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters or anything pertaining to Law and Order Criminal Intent, that all is Dick Wolfs brain child, and the NBC and USA networks. I'm just using them for my own enjoyment, please don't sue. Bryce Kelly is all mine though.

ENJOY! And please remember to** REVIEW**

* * *

Paper work; the dreaded thing that followed every case. No matter how interesting the case was, or how quickly they solved it, there was always pages and pages of reports to file and evidence to record. It was not a fun job, and today, it was worse.

Every five minutes had Bobby looking at his watch or the clock on the wall or the phone; the day was never ending. He was going to call her tonight and officially arrange a date, but it was only 10:30am; he'd only been at his desk for two and a half hours and already it felt like years had gone by. He looked jealously at Eames who had yet to even glance up from her own work, every so often taking a sip of her coffee, and continuing on and on. It wasn't fair. Shifting in his seat for the hundredth time that morning letting out a loud sigh, Bobby got ready to settle into the paperwork again hopefully for longer than five minutes this time.

One minute. Two, Three. He started fidgeting again. Unbeknownst to him, Eames was well aware of what was going on with her partner, and in the beginning it hadn't really bothered her; but this was ridiculous. If he was going to be like this all day, one of them was going to end up shot. After hearing his chair creak for the last time, Eames jumped into action and threw her pen at him.

"Goren, just call her already!" He had practically shot out of his seat as the chosen projectile had hit his arm, leaving him stunned and wide-eyed staring at his partner. "I'm not putting up with this all day. Pick up that phone and dial."

"I'm not going to make a personal cal…"

"Go out and use a payphone then. But if you keep this up, I swear I'm going to shoot you."  
"But it was late when Logan took her home last night, she might still be asle…"

"CALL HER." A few heads turned in their direction, and Goren seemed to shrink back a little, but he held up his hands in surrender and got up grabbing his cell phone.

"Fine, I'm going outside then…" He surrendered "…You want a coffee?"  
Eames rolled her eyes at him, "Yes please. But you better make that call, or I'll do it myself."

That would not look good on him, and he couldn't put it passed Eames to actually do it too, so he waved her off, and left.  
The ride down in the elevator, compared to the rest of the morning, felt like it was moving faster than light; trust time to speed up when he was actually nervous about something. Why he was nervous, he had no idea. The woman had already agreed to go out with him, so it wasn't that, but maybe it was the worry of not really knowing where he was going to take her. Dinner, dancing, museum, theater, a concert? Somehow he could see them doing it all, hell maybe they would, but for a first date something casual would be best . Frankly, he had no idea what she was like, or who she was or what she enjoyed; books obviously, and crime, but would they have much else in common?  
Outside Bobby stopped questioning it and walked half way to the coffee shop before talking a seat on a bench and flipping his cell open.  
After two rings, Bobby was just about to hang up and try her home number, when it was answered by a harsh hurried voice.  
"Kelly."  
"Hi…it's..ah…it's Bobby."

"Bobby! Hi, Good morning." The voice returned this time cheerfully and much more personal. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…fine. Logan got you home ok last night."

"Oh yeah. Thankfully I was just about comatose or else I don't think I could have handled his driving, but yeah got there fine, thanks to you."  
"You're welcome."

Bobby laughed at his few memories of driving with Mike, definitely an experience he'd much rather forget.  
"So umm…tomorrow…are you free tomorrow afternoon?"  
Bryce could practically see him, sitting where ever he was, looking as nervous as he sounded, she could practically hear a blush in his voice too; it was endearing.  
"That would be great Bobby."  
"Great…good. Umm…pick you up early afternoon? One maybe?"  
"Perfect."  
There was a drawn out silence, both already thinking about the next day, each other, and hoping they weren't going to blow it some how; not that that was really possible when just going out for some coffee. Before either really started getting self-conscious, Bryce remembered something, she'd meant to ask him the night before.  
"Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah?"  
"Do you think, umm…you know that book that we were talking about, the one on your desk?"  
"The Maahs book?…yes."

"Could I maybe borrow it?"  
Bobby grinned widely, yup they definitely both loved books.  
"I'll bring it with me tomorrow."

"Thanks!"  
"I guess you have paper work to do."

"The best part of the job."

"Don't I know it. At least you have time to get actual coffee, and not the copshop mud ."

"And that is worth every paper cut."  
"You bet it...Oh…captain's calling me. Tomorrow then."  
"Yes tomorrow. Have a good day."

"You too Bobby."  
Goren closed his phone, and got off the bench shoving it in his pocket. He could have done a little dance, but he'd save it for some other night, when maybe he could be dancing with her somewhere nice.

* * *

"You better have gotten one for me Goren, you do owe me."  
"I owe you?" 

"For last night"

"I don't think so Logan. She is your friend too."

Mike gave him a glare, "…my friend too eh, you say that as if I'm the one that wants to…" he couldn't finish as a cardboard cup was stuck under his nose and all thought fled. But Goren moved the cup just out of reach at his words, his eyes going rather dark and dangerous "…do you?"  
Logan gulped startled by the larger detective's malice; there really was no teasing with this one. "No."  
Bobby eyed him carefully, before handing it over; At least he was absolutely sure, not that he had been completely worried, but it was there. And of course, it was a well known truth that cops couldn't lie when a good cup of coffee was held in the balance. Logan thanked him and moved on to his own paperwork, while Bobby returned to his desk supplying his partner with her coffee and finally sat down to enjoy his own.  
"Everything ok Bobby?"  
"Definitely."

Eames laughed at the boyish smile that made it to his lips.

"So where are you taking her?"

"Not sure yet."

"Are you going classy or casual?"

"Casual."

"Safe bet, but it sounds like a good plan. So what is the plan?"

"That interested Eames?"  
"Just looking out for your welfare you know. It's what partners are supposed to do."

"I do have some experience with women Eames."

"Yeah, but I've never been one, and never met one of them either."  
Both partners shared a laugh. Neither were deaf to the many rumors about how deep their relationship really went, but it never had and never would be anything more than best friends. Bobby had even told her what Frank suggested he do when he'd gone to find out where Donny disappeared to, that he should '_just take Eames to a hotel room and get it out of his system'(__Law and Order: Criminal Intent Season 7 Episode 9 'Untethered'_, blushing the entire time they talked. In the end Alex had actually given him a hug and said if it made it any better the only way she'd ever go near a hotel with him was if there was a dead body at one. After that, it was something that they started to tease each other about. Something that Bobby was grateful for, after everything that had happened, it was nice to find things funny again, find that life could be funny.

After that the partners dove back into the paper work, Bobby finally settled down, they only stopped a few more times for coffee and food. By the late afternoon, both had finished up and were getting ready to leave.  
"The CSU team has to stop taking so many pictures."  
"You tell them to take most of them Goren."

"Next time, remind me of today." Bobby said laughing at himself while helping her on with her coat.  
"Are you both finished?"

Eames practically shoving the files into the captains hands as he walked by.

"Yes. And now we're going out for drinks."

"and I'm buying." Goren said handing over his work as well.

"Oh then count me in too." Logan piped up pushing away from his desk and grabbing his coat.  
"What about you captain?"

"Yeah, sure why not let me go get my coat."

* * *

"…_and then the guy says, "My wife ran away with a cop about a week ago. I thought you might be that officer trying to give her back!"_"# 

A large roar of laughter erupted around the table, Logan was banging the table, and Eames was trying to keep her beer from coming out her nose.

"Where do you get all of those?"  
"It's all in the years."

That sent the table back into laughter, but Bobby stopped short after looking at his watch, and he grabbed for his wallet.  
"Sorry, guys, but I've got to go."  
"Come on Goren, it's not even ten."  
"Let him go cap'in, he's got a date tomorrow, wants to be rested up." Logan winked at him.

"Shut up Logan."  
"Leave the guy alone Logan. Go Goren. Have fun tomorrow, I promise you'll get no calls from me."

"Thanks captain." He mumbled as he put on his coat.  
They all said their good byes to the large detective, with good wishes and thanks for the drinks, and he left turning his collar up to the cold, beginning the walk home.  
The three cops watch him walk out and the minute the door was closed, Deakins turned back to the others.  
"So who's the girl?"  
"Friend of yours." Logan said into his beer.

"Mine?"

"Bryce Kelly."

"Really? How did that happen?"

"She was the detective on the scene at the warehouse fire."  
"Wow." Deakins said, sitting back in his chair going all pensive. "Funny how that happens."

Eames looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're a lot alike." Deakins cleared his throat, "…And I've been trying to transfer her to MCS for a while. She's the only one I know of that could deal with Logan for longer than a few months."  
Mike tried to look like he was going to be on the defense, but he conceded.

"Yeah that is probably true. Wheeler's not coming back then?"

Deakins shook his head, giving his detective a jovial slap on the back.

"Don't worry Mike, it's not you."

Eames snorted when Logan mumbled something about partners with no back bones, but chose to shrug it off in favor of the last few drops of beer, leaving Alex an opening to find out more.

"So what is the problem with her transferring to major case?"

"I'm not sure but it is probably because that can't find anyone who'd want to take her job."

"She seems to like it." Alex put in.

"She asked for it." Deakins said with a shrug surprising her and making Logan chuckle telling about their first 'date'.  
"The first time we went for a drink, I asked the same thing. She told me it was because fire was rational and that people weren't; that is was interesting to watch perps try to play god."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I said that too, and she just laughed at me."

"Those two are perfect for each other." Deakins summed up

Eames and Logan looked at the captain oddly.  
"What? Goren would get it."

* * *

Sorry that it is so short, I didn't want to cut the date in half so that will be the next long chapter.  
I do hope you enjoyed.  
Please Please Review if you did. An especially if you didn't.  
Thank You! 


End file.
